


In our own Crevasse of souls, lies you and i-

by Porkbunz_zz



Category: Black Cat (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Torture, Connected Drabbles, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Traya four life!, We DEMAND our ship sails!, and fuck Creed, because fuck tragedies, so you know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 05:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porkbunz_zz/pseuds/Porkbunz_zz
Summary: "we're forever, you and i-even the witch agrees, just ask!"





	1. Sing me to sleep sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> -in other words i've been listening to the opening all day and well-fuck me in the ass, i'll be damned if the Traya fanfics NEVER increase(THEY NEED MORE LOVE-SHE'S THE WHOLE CATALYST FOR THIS SHOW'S STORY TO EVEN OCCUR-C'MON PEOPLE!)

it’s the way ghosts play chess atop your mourning face my darling,

the way your sweet, soft skin turns to ivory-mush in the cold, narrow ravine; and your silky, chilled hair shines silver amidst the murky waters. 

_ so black...so beautiful... _

i’m forever lost to the ocean of your ethereal presence.

_ So goddess... _

you’re made of starlight and rubies you know, raptured in the luscious scent of rotten fruit-_ forbidden haven-ahhhh… _

my knees grow sodden as i cradle your translucent limbs in the paling midnight.

_ the moon’s our only witness _

crimson-thread stretches to the ends of your face, mimicking Cheshire’s grin. 

_ her sugar-lips are missing… _

your eyes shrink to tiny, green emeralds while you gaze at me in twisted mirth-there's shivers crawling down my aching bones. 

_ Brrr… _

you must be the new Mad-hatter with your painful cackles.“HAhaAHahHAahAHAaAaA!”

tears spill from my golden pupils, shining like diamonds as you caress my cheeks. every stroke comes out in a jagged puppet-esque movement.

i still lull to your touch, closing my eyes while you sing a haunting melody, hazy blush adorning me.

_“roses bloom in mid-summer’s day.”_

_ “growing to the rhythm of our love…” _

but the angel timbre of your honey-voice drips with a sudden husky, <strike>velvet</strike> discordance. And then you speak with <strike>delicious</strike> acidity.

“how kind of you to join _ us _dear…”

_sounds like...like..._

you kiss me ferverously with your butterfly mouth, pummeling my icy-heart into cherry-frosting before murmuring vanilla-nothings in my warm, syrup ears.

_ “shhh...don’t worry much-the fun has just begin.” _

._.it can't be..!_

_ “we’re forever, you and i-even the witch agrees-just ask.” _

i squeeze your lithe shoulders, voice growing cumbersome while my veins rupture in despair. “Where’s Saya?"

you place my bony palms atop your chest, licking your lips in crooked euphoria. 

_"right here buttercup.” _

you dangle yourlithe arms in the air, flailing _her_ yukata's sleeves like a white flag.

_ “but i'm also Creed...your Creed..."_

pearly hands splay through my chest, ripping out my organs as blood spurts from between my teeth. it dribbles down my chin.

_drippety.drippety._

in the bleak horizons, I fade to the harbinger of your words.

"sleep for now my Train. soon enough-we'll have catching up to do."


	2. the witch ain't got nothin on us love! we're a match made in heaven, you and i!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "he's mine!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -a quick lil somethin from Creed's p.o.v.  
-spur of the moment thing!

your savory mouth is plagued with disease hun; stained of bitter fruit and carnations-_ ooo! _

“No, no! This simply won’t do!”

let me pluck the weeds from between your sweet teeth and cease away the impending witch’s doom.yes.yes.

“she’s cursed you into false nirvana...”

oh! everything about you is just so darling, darling! 

hazy, sunset-eyes, blood for caramel skin and a soul made of macabre. 

_ why i think i’m going to melt… _

cuffing your luscious limbs to the steel bed, i caress your handsome face, reveling in its alabaster glow.

_ even in a dingy cellar. _

really, the world doesn’t deserve you dear.

“she doesn’t deserve you…”

_ BA-DUMP! _

my heart lurches inside my chest as my knees jerk towards the icy ground. huh, it seems the witch is trying to release me, how amusing.

“that’s just too bad.”

curling lithe fingers round my ugly neck, i squeeze until roses come out with a tint of crimson.

_ drip.drop. _

a crooked smirk mars my cheeks. 

hHAhaAHahAHAAAaAaHAaAaAa!

“he’s mine…!”

**Author's Note:**

> -if you're confused, Creed's in Saya's body and they're both alive in said body...


End file.
